


燎海1 重逢

by broken_tea



Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: 整个作品含有奏薰，英敬英，千翠，北斗星。重逢即相遇
Relationships: Shinkai Kanata/Hakaze Kaoru
Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590
Kudos: 1





	燎海1 重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好啊  
> 《燎海》是我断断续续写了十五个月的作品，也是我目前最满意的作品。  
> 我把我近几年的思考和一些经历、几个梦境化作灵感，写进了《燎海》。  
> 当我写完最后一句话的时候真的松了一口气。灵感是我生命的火花，作品是我对前一阶段人生的总结。  
> 当《燎海》完稿的几天之后，es1宣布退市。  
> 那个时候，我的一段很重要的旅程告一段落了。

据说，南海里有鲛人。  
距离南海最近的城市，因为这虚无缥缈的传言，迎来了无数寻鲛人。  
小小的海滨渔村不知什么时候变成了个繁华城市，也从荒凉的流放之地变成富庶的封地。  
古往今来，从未有人见过鲛，可是慕名而来的人却从未减少。

羽风薰对鱼龙混杂的人群没有什么想法，城里热热闹闹也好，这毕竟是羽风家的封地，人多就有生气儿。有父兄在，他虽不需要承担让人民安居乐业的那些责任，但是他在意平日寻欢作乐的去处不是？  
薰抬眼瞟天上的云，嗯，今天天气应该不错。  
有些日子没去北边茶楼喝茶了，薰换了便服出门。那家茶楼的茶水普通，但因距离城门近，在进城的重要道路上，生意还是不错。重要的是，附近的有些姑娘也爱去这里小聚。  
老板和羽风薰很熟，不用薰多说，就开了个雅间给他。  
薰正在熟悉的雅间熟悉的位置坐着，天气不错，从二楼的窗向下看，充满烟火气息的街道更加好看。  
雅间的隔音做得不错，即使大声说话，在隔壁也什么都听不清。可是，薰刚要抿一口茶，却很清楚地听到了隔壁的人的交谈声。  
他略一皱眉，反应过来是隔壁的人在窗边说话，薰一思索，想到隔壁那位心那么大，估计不是什么重要的事，自己没有必要因此回避。  
他回避什么呀，对方真是凶残之流的话，他逃都逃不掉。  
“绡衣当真是从地方这卖到咲都的？”声音的主人流露出几分不屑。  
“……不管怎么说，陆地上已经没有东西能救他的病了。鲛……找得到也好，找不到也罢，总归是一种可能性。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你一个僧人哪有一点慈悲为怀的样子。”  
“所以我不是带了你吗。”  
类似的对话薰听过太多了，都是来南城寻鲛的人，薰觉得那些人都是些浮躁之辈。去北漠淘金的和来南城寻鲛的没有任何区别，一个什么都不干就想发家致富，一个不仅想发家致富还想长生不老百毒不侵。  
但是薰觉得这两个声音很熟悉，并且有一种听到就觉得很麻烦的事要来了的条件反射。  
那边的两个人还在对话  
“莲巳，我和我手下那些人干什么都行，可是你寺里那边……”  
“确是个棘手问题，但是和太子的命比起来，也不是什么无从下手事。我倒是在意那个邪教的……”  
两个人离开了窗户，薰再也听不清一点东西。但是莲巳这个姓他听得清清楚楚。  
隔壁的两个人，不就是莲巳敬人和鬼龙红郎吗？

说起来，羽风薰年少时曾经在都城咲城的学宫里读书，学宫里多是王公贵族和各种富家子弟，但也有一些奇奇怪怪的人也和他做同窗。  
听说寺院根据哪位大师的转世指引特别重视敬人，可是敬人偏偏和太子英智、武侯之子鬼龙等人走得很近，一点没有佛家超然于世与世无争的样子。

就是要有麻烦事发生，薰特意等隔壁两人离开了，又坐了好一会，才离开茶楼。这趟出来，连茶都没好好喝。  
羽风薰是不太喜欢管这些麻烦事，可是他清楚，莲巳敬人那类人要是认真搞起事来，就算他有心躲掉也要费些功夫。  
刚回到府上，薰就接到了父亲命人带给他的口信，还有一封信。  
信很简短，估计是根本没想让羽风薰知道更多。  
“有位大人要来南城，是你的同窗，招待时需要你露个面。”

不知道是哪个已经成为了“某位大人”的同窗……薰忍不住苦笑。  
一封书信放在他书房的案上，薰先找署名。

散骑常侍 三毛缟斑

他来干嘛？  
薰倒不着急头疼了，以后有的是机会疼。  
这个散骑常侍，是个武官，他三毛缟斑，正是镇北大将军之子，年纪还轻，从小官做起，也是合情合理。

薰无端想起想起当年的一段传言  
传言大将军和邪教有染，将军夫人并不是什么正派出身……  
以前都把这些当八卦来听，薰却忽然想到之前莲巳似乎提到什么邪教，而斑又在这个节骨眼到来，那传言也许并不是空穴来风。  
学宫里出来的那群家伙没有一个不麻烦的，要是让父亲或者兄长阿姐招待他们……  
薰皱皱眉。  
绝不能让哥哥姐姐费心，他与这些同窗比较熟，他们要是搞什么事情也容易察觉方便阻止。

拆开信，斑只在信里说明了来意，可是心里已经做出些推断的薰并未完全相信斑。  
斑说自己在朝堂上失言，将军为避风头，让他去一个远离咲城的地方避避风头再回去。他来到南城，明面上只道是帮助一宗悬案的调查。  
南城远离咲都吗……也不远啊，只算偏吧……薰再向下看，斑说在咲城太累了也想来个风景优美的地方放放假。

薰咬咬牙，捏着信纸的手微微乏力。  
他们要是动真格的要闹，自己真的能挡得住吗。

三毛缟斑来的那天，薰带人去城门接应他。  
让薰意外的是，斑会只身一人来到南城。先不说将军的影响，单是身为散骑常侍，就足够作他带大队侍从的理由。  
薰立刻意识到了自己的可笑，人家肯定不缺侍从，只不过那些人都隐藏在暗处罢了。  
“呦，羽风，是羽风吗！你住的这个地方真不错，这是个福地啊。”斑在薰胡思乱想的时候已经走近他，这个男人带着热闹祭典的气息，很容易让人产生亲近感。  
可是薰比较偏爱安静，比如大海。  
旁边没有要紧的人盯着，薰也不施礼。  
“呀……三毛缟君可真是会给我找麻烦啊。”薰用自己一如既往轻浮的语气，却说出了在斑听来无比尖刻的话。

斑笑他：“别那么冷淡嘛，我为你南城查悬案，也是为南城做件好事。你可要带着做好事的人好好转转南城哦。”  
薰稍微点头，对他说：“那事劳烦你了，对南城好的事我自然不阻拦。”想到莲巳和三毛缟都在这城里，他真的担心天被他们捅个窟窿出来。

斑微微变了脸色，他怎么也想不到薰会上来就警告他。  
薰看着城门来来往往的人，眸色似乎深了一些：“不过你算是找对人了，办案还是玩乐都可以找我。这南城是我家，你需要去哪，没有我进不去的地方。”

监视？  
斑没想过薰会严密地亲自监视他，一时间竟没想到合适的话来应对。  
他只记得薰性情温良，不喜拘束，喜欢逍遥自在，但他断不会料到，薰恰巧知道得比他以为的多。  
“羽风……你是……”斑想直问薰是不是太子那边的人，然后知道问了也没有用。  
家仆给薰牵过来两匹马，薰向斑招手，示意他上马。

斑就暂住在羽风府里，他由薰带着见过城主后，被薰特意安排到了离薰住处很近的客房。  
薰带着斑到客房里，看周围没有人，不等斑问，就对他说：“莲巳敬人和鬼龙红郎来了，我恰好遇到。你们到底有什么仇，非要来南城报。”  
斑并未表现得很惊讶，只是沉默一会，想着从何开口：“既然你都知道了，应该也知道太子病重。太子那么缠人，那两个人能离开咲都，是因为他们来为太子求药。”  
薰略一思索，问：“你来阻止他们？”  
“是。”  
南城哪有什么名医……薰开玩笑地问：“南城可没有什么千年人参之类的天材地宝，也没有哪位华佗再世。他不会来找鲛鳞吧？”  
斑闻言悄悄打量一下薰，点头：“你见过？”

薰本随口一说，闻言，像看傻子一样看斑：“事到如今就别蒙我了，那是传说里的东西，从古至今没人见过，你们几路神仙因为这个到这来打架？你们打完，这南城还能是现在这个样子吗？你们好歹考虑一下这城是我家啊。”  
斑笑了两声，没理会他的暗讽，问：“你真不知道？我选择住在羽风府，就是怕他们办事波及到你。”  
“啊哈哈，三毛缟君办事真周到呢……你认真的？”  
斑耐心地给薰解释：“是存在的。然后是你最关心的问题，太子那边的人，我不知道他们想不想搞垮南城。但是你们羽风家，是守护南城的，我是海神教的，是海族在地面上的代理人。”

薰知道大麻烦来了，斑要讲的，就是具象化的麻烦。  
“你们羽风家好几百年都是南城的贵族，你们是南城的地头蛇。要不莲巳鬼龙也不会瞒着你们暗中行动。谁知道你倒先遇到他们了，而且……羽风家还是什么都不知道。”  
薰不知道这话该从哪里接，斑又不像开玩笑的样子。  
“……你接着说。”

斑看起来愈发真诚：“你知道本地的神话吧，南城和南海本是一体，但是因为物种不同，已经断绝联系很久很久了。但是羽风氏依然是南城守护者，羽风氏算是我敌人的敌人，我自然能护你一下就护你一下。当然有城主势力助我也比较好行事，帮了我，以后遇到事情，将军家多少会照顾羽风家。”  
薰稍微眯起了眼，说：“不管是我还是南城，都躲不开是吗。”  
斑点点头，盯着薰的眼睛：“我要保护海族，因为我族世代侍奉海神。海神教在你们南城发展得枝繁叶茂，因为来来往往的人大都是朝圣者啊，他们敬重南海南城，要不南城还能这么安宁？你父亲也许看出来一些但不敢去碰，所以你什么都不知道。”

薰又问他：“你特意修书给我是想你离开后也有人护海族吗，你可真找错人了。我就是一个纨绔子弟，不靠谱，麻烦事不想管。”  
斑笑意更甚：“不管也没关系本来就是海神教在管。不说那些利益问题，海族的孩子特别可爱。要是你还是不想牵扯过多，这件事之后便再不会有人来扰你。”

海神殿正殿后，奏汰正在对着房间里的一把伞发呆，一只乌龟游进来，在奏汰身边转来转去，吸引了奏汰的注意。  
“龟五郎呀～是飒马来了吗？今天是什么「特殊日子」吗？”  
听到龟五郎说明来意，奏汰神色由惊喜转为落寞：“嗯嗯，有关于「岸上」的事要说？下次让他直接进来就好。”

飒马的长发和衣服打理得一丝不苟，他进到海神殿里，奏汰正在等他。  
水族形态各异，却只有他们奉为海神的奏汰长期保持人类形态，足见其修为高深。  
“深海殿下。”飒马恭敬行礼。  
奏汰扶他起来：“「端午」过去那么久，「中秋」都快到了，什么时候飒马陪我一起去岸上玩玩啊？”奏汰萎靡到连头上都呆毛都立不起来了。  
飒马听到中秋，眼里闪过一瞬的光，然后光黯下，眸比平时还要死寂。

“深海殿下，三毛缟斑大人传来岸上的消息，有些人类要来捉鲛人，他在岸上周旋，并且嘱咐我们要保护好自己。”  
奏汰也愣了一下，才问：“他来了？”  
飒马点头：“似乎是刚到。您要见见他吗？”  
奏汰摇头，他印象里的斑已经模糊得只有个影子，忽然被告知斑回来了，他觉得还不是那么真切。  
“「人类」和妖都很贪婪，飒马要保护好自己，还有你们神崎家的「鲛人」啊——斑居然都来了，是有不得了的危险「大人物」要来了吧。”

因为岸上贪婪的人存在，鲛人们已经在海底躲藏了将近千年。奏汰虽在任不久，但是已经对鲛人们说了无数次“保护好自己”了。  
飒马似乎要想说什么，他抬头对上奏汰的眼，悄悄咬牙，然后狠狠低头，用额前碎发遮住神情：“不能陪深海殿下去人间看中秋祭月，我神崎飒马实在惭愧，让我切腹谢罪！！”

奏汰按住了飒马想要拔刀的手，说：“无妨，你族安危重要。你是神崎家的儿子，不能犯险。”

飒马想起奏汰以前偷偷带他去岸上看上元灯会、端午放纸鸢……要说不期待中秋祭月，是不可能的。  
奏汰忽然问他：“今天是什么日子了？”  
飒马回想一下，仍低头，回话道：“八月八日，殿下。”  
“去看中秋祭月，是你的「愿望」吗？”奏汰的呆毛立起来，他伸手戳戳在他身边漂着一动不动的龟五郎。  
飒马听到奏汰问话他下意识地嗯了一声，突然反应过来万一被认为是“许愿”就糟了，吓得自己大脑空白，立刻抬头否认。  
“不，不是的，殿下，现在是紧急时期，任何海族都不宜上岸啊。”  
奏汰垂眼向龟五郎说：“通知斑，我明日要见他。”  
“深海殿下……您……”对奏汰的行动，飒马有一种不好的预感，像鲛人这种容易被暗算的又弱小的族类的预感一般很准。  
奏汰笑着说：“我去岸上看看情况。”

海神教的重要人物都知道三毛缟氏，因此斑在信徒的地盘行事简直比借薰的身份还方便。  
三毛缟斑的亲信通知了斑一些事，斑示意对方退下，低头思索片刻后，小声对薰说：“薰，明天有个大人物要见我。你要不要见个面。”  
几天相处下来，薰暂时想不到什么比他三毛缟斑还大的大人物。  
薰挑挑眉：“管水里的还是管人的？”  
斑被逗笑了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈你说话真有意思啊，是海神哦，有没有兴趣。”  
薰盯着斑，沉默了一会，问：“你说的这个海神……长得好看吗。”  
斑居然认真回忆了一下：“不是长得好不好看的问题吧……我记得，他真的就是很少见的那种……”  
“……”薰敲自己的头，应该先问性别啊。  
斑回过神来，拍薰的背：“所以你见不见他啊。”  
薰对没见过的生物稍微有些兴趣：“我一个外人可以吗？”  
“无妨，”斑说，“你是他庇佑的孩子啊。”

第二天，天稍微有点阴，雨将下未下。  
又到了全体海族保护鲛人的时候了。飒马身为鲛人族神崎家的少主，虽说不上多忙，却也难闲下来。  
奏汰交代了身边的水母几句话，在以海神殿为中心方圆百里布下阵法，才起身游向岸上。

今日，在水里看不到阳光。奏汰抬头望水面，光线似乎是碎在了水里，像海底下了雾，让人迷失方向。  
可是奏汰不会迷路，因为这海、这岸，甚至这片土地上方的天空，都是他的领地，他是福泽一方的海神。  
有一片充满礁石碎石的海岸，连狂暴的海浪也无法抹去他们的棱角。这片海域比较凶险，是永久禁渔区。  
奏汰就在这里上岸。  
从水中出来的奏汰，身上的水都顺着衣服流下，最终没有一滴留在衣服上。  
这是鲛人织出来的龙绡，是神崎飒马代表鲛人族献给奏汰的贡品，奏汰一直当成重要的朋友送的礼物小心爱护。  
孤独的灵魂遇到每一丝善意都会铭记。

天空阴沉，酝酿着雨，海风稍微有点冷。奏汰胡思乱想着什么时候心灵手巧的鲛人能织出御寒的衣服……说笑的。

薰有点等不及了，主要不是因为想见到海神，而是因为斑。三毛缟斑这个人不了解南城的气候，看外面这个天，薰知道将要下大雨，斑可不知道，现在若是出门，就可能被大雨困在外面；如果不出门，雨下起来，外面各种店铺都要关门两三天，街上会有些积水，无法通行。  
这一耽误，就是三五天，谁知道莲巳他们会不会趁机下海捉鲛，要是真让他们捉到，南城必然因此收到一系列影响。而斑那边任务失败，不知有什么后果在等他。  
斑本来在薰房间里借笔纸划着什么奇怪符号，但是被薰强行打断并且打开窗户给他解释了一通天气。  
斑听到薰这么给他解释，对这雨还是没个概念。  
“可是他是海神嘛。”斑也不知道是在对薰说话还是自言自语。  
薰以为斑是说那位海神有办法，就问他：“我们去哪里见他呢？”  
斑从腰上解下一个玉佩，薰记得是昨天有人交给他，斑刚带上的。上面图案很奇怪，不是什么常见生物。  
“这是珊瑚玉，”斑把它摆在纸旁边，“有海神的血在里面，只有一对。海神教的人让我找个安全的地方，毕竟他们也不知道莲巳的势力潜伏在哪。”  
薰愣了一下，仔细看纸上的图案和玉佩上的有点相似。  
斑接着说：“是个定位传送法器。有法力的人向这里注入法力，就能让另一只得到感应，出现在这玉佩附近。但你我都是凡人……”  
斑又向纸上添了两笔，大功告成地拍拍手，从怀里摸出一把贴身匕首，划开自己的手心。  
“喂……”薰甚至来不及阻止他。  
“要用血。”斑把血滴在玉佩上，血顺着玉佩的纹路分流又汇聚，成为一个完整的阵。  
他跟薰聊起天：“要是不画这个阵，可能就要全身的血了。”  
薰额角流下冷汗，靠近去看那块玉佩，问他：“画了这个阵需要多少血，你还能撑住吗，能用我的吗。喂……”  
斑摇头：“只能用一个人的。没事，用多少血，也就是看那位祖宗的心情嘛。”  
薰看到，那个玉佩像个无底洞一样疯狂地吸着斑的血，并且轻微振动着，斑脸色开始发白，身子摇摇晃晃。斑自幼习武，身体素质强于一般人，尽管如此，都被吸成这副样子。  
“薰啊……”斑又拿上自己的刀，随时准备再划一道，“随便跟我说点什么，我怕是快撑不住了。”  
薰立刻反应过来：“啊……你知道……嗯……对了，海神有名字吗？”  
“有……”斑眼前模糊了一下。  
玉佩吸血的速度变慢了，斑稍微松了一口气。  
“……他叫深海奏汰。”  
一个模糊的身影出现在房间里，薰还来不及感觉到惊吓，那个人影就变得清晰起来。  
他有像晴天的大海一样的蓝色头发……还有……一双愠着怒的眼睛……诶？  
奏汰环视四周，看到薰的时候明显有些吃惊。  
薰不知道该用什么表情应对，这么僵持着，奏汰脸上似乎多了一分落寞。  
斑按住手上伤口，强撑着站稳：“你可算来了。”  
奏汰拉过斑的手，用法术给他止了血。“你这个小混混，我在街上全都是「人」的地方，很难抽开身啊。”  
街上？  
“……”，斑大脑飞速运转，忽然有点冒火：“你在岸上？你知不知道多危险，为什么不在海神殿等着？你在岸上我还用这玉佩干嘛？”  
奏汰像忽然想起重要的事一样取过玉佩收起来，斑被他这个举动气得没话说了。  
奏汰的呆毛动了动，十分委屈地垂下来：“抱歉……让你多流了那么多血……疼吗。”  
薰递给斑一杯温的茶水，刚才奏汰的神情在他的脑海里挥之不去。  
斑接过薰的茶：“多谢。”  
一杯茶下去，斑的火压下去不少，奏汰低垂着眼，一副认错的样子。薰看斑不说话，感觉空气都凝固了，他问奏汰：“外面天气不是很好，你……您在岸上做什么？”  
奏汰呆毛立起来，对薰说：“我想知道「今年」的中秋祭月在哪里，你知道嘛？”  
薰看奏汰也有了精神，自己也松口气，饶有兴趣地跟他说：“我知道哦，在蓬门山山脚那边，今年雨多，选在别的地方怕被淹。三毛缟君喜欢祭典吧，到时候可以……三毛缟君？”  
三毛缟斑被气笑了：“还真是任性啊奏汰。在这种时候，你要是去玩的话只能让我们这些人辛苦点了哦。”  
“其实我无所谓啦，”奏汰笑盈盈地说，“飒马很想看中秋祭月，我会「保护」好他的。”  
斑握着茶杯的手一紧：“鲛人族的神崎飒马？”  
薰火上浇油地来了一句：“莲巳和鬼龙不就是来抓鲛人的……”

斑意识到奏汰还是那么没有常识。也不知是气的还是失血过多，斑眼前一阵眩晕，他强撑着措辞：“奏汰，听我说。这次是佛门的人要对海族下手，海族最好在深海躲一阵，他们如果不死心，我们岸上的人教他做人。带飒马上岸真是太危险了，你也不是不知道，鲛人族法力弱小，就算有你护着他，也太容易暴露。”  
薰及时扶住斑，把他搀到自己的床榻上坐着。奏汰说：“那孩子对我许了愿。”  
斑想飒马不会那么不懂事，应该是哪里出了错。  
“诶？可以对你许愿吗，能实现吗？”薰想到海神教的传说，又迅速冷静下来。  
奏汰笑着说：“可以哦，能「实现」。你要来试试吗？”  
翡翠色的眼眸朝薰看了一眼，带着不明的情绪，但是斑终究没有开口。  
“每天都要收到很多奇奇怪怪的愿望吧，神真是太辛苦了啊……”薰说完这话，察觉到那位海神似乎有点低落，不知道自己是哪里说错了话但是立刻住嘴。  
“你也不肯对我许愿吗……明明能实现的。”奏汰像在自言自语，然而被薰听了个一清二楚。薰看向斑，斑一副还没缓过来的样子，有气无力地回应薰一个无可奈何的眼神。

虽然信息量已经很大了，薰还有一点好奇心。他试着安慰奏汰：“你和我印象里的神不太一样啊，海族都像你这么可爱吗？有没有可爱的女孩子呢。”  
奏汰说：“有哦，但是岸上似乎很「危险」，没办法带她们上来。等我弄好以后再安排吧。”  
斑忽然觉得欣慰，奏汰也不是一点常识没有嘛。  
薰苦笑着说：“没想到这么干脆地被拒绝了呢……好挫败啊。”  
奏汰摸他的头：“乖～”  
好像在被神安慰呢……如果是个漂亮姐姐就更好了。薰这么想着但是没敢说。


End file.
